In newer-generation vehicles, assist functions are available that assess the danger situation based on a driving environment sensor system such as radar or video camera, and if an acute danger of collision is determined, become active in order to avoid accidents or at least to reduce the accident severity.
Some of these assist functions give haptic recommendations for action to the driver. Assist functions are also known which actively assist the driver by intervening in the driving dynamics, e.g., by automatically initiating an emergency braking and/or initiating an evasive maneuver by intervening in the steering system. For example, EP 1 926 646 B1 describes a system in which an evasion trajectory is planned and then implemented via a vehicle dynamics controller. However, for safety reasons, these evasion functions (evasion-assist systems) must be able to be overridden at any time by the driver.